


Some Like It Hot

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [32]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, Hot Wax Play, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, M/M, Painplay, Temperature Play, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The fact that he had a burning candle in one hand, and was dripping hot wax on his lover's naked body, well, that was the part that was pushing his own boundaries.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Like It Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Temperature Play

"You're sure about this."

"Look, Phil, if you're not comfortable - "

"No, I'm OK, I'm fine. Really. I just need to know..."

"I have an idea. Remember in that book about how to do kinky sex you made me read, there was the part about safewords, but there was also the part about the 'Traffic Light' system?"

"Green, Yellow, Red. Sure. Do you want to use that?"

"I was thinking it might help. If something's not quite right, but not serious enough to stop entirely, I'll say 'yellow,' OK?"

"Yes. That's a good idea."

"Anything to stop you asking if I'm OK every two minutes."

"Sorry, Clint, it's just that... this is..."

"It's pushing you. I know. I told you that it's OK, that we don't have to..."

"I know you did. But I want to. I want to do this."

Phil was telling the truth. He did want to do it. He could see how much Clint was enjoying it, and even though he still didn't fully understand how or why, having an extremely turned-on Clint Barton writhing around on his bed, begging for more, was a pretty big thrill in and of itself. The fact that he had a burning candle in one hand, and was dripping hot wax on his lover's naked body, well, that was the part that was pushing his own boundaries.

They'd talked about it, of course. More than once. Clint liked sex rough. He liked it to hurt a little - sometimes a lot. He loved being bitten and scratched and stretched open so wide that it burned. He wanted Phil to hit him. With his hand or a paddle or a whip or a cane. Phil hadn't been able to bring himself to do that... yet. The hot wax was a compromise, hopefully an intermediary step. Something to help Phil get used to the idea of just how much Clint liked the sudden hot sharp stab of pain as each drop fell on his skin.

Phil had researched it extensively, and of course, discussed it with Clint. He'd bought the supplies, and even tested it on himself one evening a few nights ago. He'd been satisfied that the small red burn marks would fade quickly, and that as long as he was careful, he couldn't do any real damage. As he'd set things up for tonight, Phil had thought that maybe he needed to invest in either a bigger night table, or a set of small occasional tables. The nightstand held three lit candles, two tapers and a pillar candle, all purchased from a specialty website and designed for this purpose. There was also a bowl of ice-water with a towel in it, just in case something went wrong, as well as condoms and lube for later, of course.

And they had started slow and easy, with Phil giving Clint an all-over massage (Phil's research had said that a light coating of massage oil made the wax easier to remove, afterwards), and paying special attention to his nipples, groin, and butt. Phil had worked Clint wide open slowly, and inserted a nice fat butt-plug. That had been Clint's idea:

"Hey, so remember last week when you did the shaving thing, which was really hot and I loved it, by the way, you had a butt-plug in the whole time. I was thinking that maybe when we do that wax thing we've been talking about, I could do that. Have a plug in, I mean."

So now Clint was laid out on the bed in front of him, Phil's legs splayed out wide and Clint's thighs overlapping Phil's, their groins snuggled up together, so that Phil could easily reach Clint’s chest, dick, and balls. And Clint's head was propped up on a couple of firm pillows so that he could easily see Phil's face. That was important to Clint, being able to see what was going on. He could deal with almost anything if he could see what was happening.

Phil looked at the one small line of wax that dribbled down the middle of Clint's chest, and took a steadying breath. He reached for one of the candles on the nightstand.

"OK, I'm going to start again. Ready?"

"Yeah, Phil?"

"Yes?"

"Put your other hand on my dick."

"OK," said Phil, willing to do just about anything Clint wanted right now, "Like this?" He wrapped his fingers loosely around Clint's shaft.

"Yeah, like that. Now stroke me slowly."

Phil did as he was asked, giving Clint's dick long, slow, loose strokes.

"Nice." Clint smiled, "Now. Go ahead."

Phil nodded and carefully tipped the candle, letting a few drops of wax hit Clint's chest, near his left nipple. Phil felt Clint's dick jump in his hand, and heard Clint's moan.

"Yeah. Like that. Again."

Holding the candle carefully, Phil looked at where the wax had fallen.

"If I'm going to do this, I need you to stay still for me, Clint."

Clint's eyes widened and his breathing quickened a little, Phil noticed and asked, concerned, "What is it?"

"When you shaved me last week, I kinda found out that I maybe have a thing for staying still when you tell me to."

"Is that OK?"

"It is what it is, I guess. I won't move until you tell me I can."

Phil ran his hand down Clint's chest, short fingernails scraping gently through the few drops of wax.

"You're so gorgeous. So beautiful laid out for me like this," Phil said, almost to himself as he let his hand trail back down to Clint's groin and started to stroke his dick again with long slow strokes. He tipped the candle again, now near Clint's right nipple. This time he anticipated the way Clint's dick would twitch in his hand and squeezed slightly.

The sound that came from Clint was a long low vowel, halfway between a sigh and a moan. Phil smiled. He was getting the hang of this, and it wasn't bothering him any more. Intellectually, he still knew that the hot wax hurt when it hit Clint's skin, but what he saw and felt and responded to was the pleasure that Clint was showing and voicing. The writhing of his body had stopped completely as Clint held himself still at Phil's request, but Phil could feel the throb of Clint's pulse in his hard cock and see the look of contentment on his face. 

Phil went to work dribbling the wax in staggered lines criss-crossing Clint's chest, carefully avoiding his sensitive nipples, and all the while stroking his cock slowly and gently. He put the candle in his hand back on the nightstand and picked up the second taper, using it while more wax melted on the first, and moving down to Clint's stomach, dripping the wax in random patterns. 

Clint's eyes never left Phil's face, watching to make sure that Phil was OK, that he wasn't freaking out or forcing himself to do this just for Clint's sake. Clint saw the look of calculation and concentration he was so familiar with from working with Phil in the field, and that reassured him. Clint relaxed further, willing his body still and his breathing shallow, and letting himself start to slip into that Zen-like state that the book on how to do kinky sex had called 'sub-space'. Clint knew that it was like the place in his brain that he went while he was shooting. Where nothing mattered, nothing existed except for what he was focused on, be it a target or the pleasure-pain of Phil's hand on his dick and the hot stabs of dripping wax. 

He felt Phil shift, felt the hot stabs on the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Felt Phil's fingertips rubbing and scraping and pinching and squeezing one nipple then the other. He heard himself moan, and then heard himself beg,

"Yes. Phil. Yes. More. Please. More."

Phil put the half-burned taper carefully in the candle-holder on the bed stand, and picked up the pillar candle that had been sitting there, burning brightly since they started. There was a large pool of melted wax in the dip around the burning wick, and he looked at Clint's body, splattered with dots and fine lines, and considered. He moved his free hand back to Clint's dick, stroked it once, fondled his balls a little, then snaked his hand lower and grasped the base of the butt-plug. He rocked it gently up and down, aiming to put a little pressure on Clint's prostate. Clint's moans seemed to indicate that he was doing a good job. Phil pushed hard on the base of the plug, driving it deeper into Clint's body, and at the same time poured a thick stream of hot wax in a line from the middle of Clint's chest to his belly button. 

Clint let out a gasp that softened into a moaned,

"Yessss."

Between Phil rocking the butt-plug, the burning sting of the wax on his skin, and holding himself still, a tension was starting to build in Clint, centered in his balls and spreading up his spine. 

Phil rocked the plug some more while he put the pillar candle down and picked a taper back up. Holding the candle slightly lower, he carefully dripped the wax closer and closer to Clint's sensitive nipples.

"Yes. Do it Phil, please. Yes."

Phil pushed hard on the plug again and let the next drip fall directly onto Clint's left nipple. Clint didn't move, but his whole body tensed.

"Clint?"

"Green. Fuck. Green, Phil. Again, more. Fuck. Please." The words spilled out of Clint's mouth, his eyes wide but unfocussed.

Phil moved his hand to Clint's dick, stroking up the underside with his fingertips. It danced and twitched under his hand as he moved the candle across Clint's body and lowered it a tiny bit more before letting the drops fall on Clint's right nipple.

Clint was pulling in each breath carefully, as though he needed to be mindful of how much air was in the room, and letting it out just as carefully, allowing his chest drop very slowly so that it moved as little as possible. Holding himself still, for this, and for Phil. He wasn't on the brink quite yet, but he was almost there, and he desperately wanted Phil to take him there. His body was singing. The stinging burning heat across his skin, the stretch in his ass, Phil's fingers on his dick, everything was perfect, and he didn't need more, but still wanted it. His eyes found Phil's and held them, full of love and trust and desire. 

Phil switched to the pillar candle again, trailing his fingertips lightly up and down Clint's dick as he poured a stream of wax across Clint's chest, just below his ribcage. He set the pillar candle back down and moved his hand, scraping his nails through the wax covering one nipple, then the other. 

Clint was moaning continuously now, and his cock had started to leak onto his belly, a sight that made Phil catch his breath. He picked up the taper candle again and started to dribble wax high up on Clint's thighs, near the crease of his groin.

"Phil."

Phil looked up to see Clint looking at him, eyes bright.

"My balls. Please." 

Phil nodded. 

"OK, but tell me if it's too much."

"I will."

Clint's balls were already drawn up tight and close to his body, so Phil moved the candle into position and then tipped it slowly, letting one drop fall at a time. Clint made a small keening sound as each drop of wax fell, and Phil, finally at ease with what he was doing to his lover, knew what came next. He let the wax continue to drip, moving the candle just slightly so that the drops didn't overlap. He watched as Clint's balls twitched and his thighs trembled, but his dick was still hard and leaking. Phil moved his hand back to the base of the plug in Clint's ass. He pressed it with a steady pressure while he put what was left of the taper candle back in its holder and picked up the pillar candle again. 

Looking straight into Clint's eyes, he held the candle directly over Clint's dick, and began to rock the butt plug up and down. Phil waited, silently asking.

Clint took a long slow breath in and out, and then quietly said, 

"Do it."

Phil continued to rock the plug while he poured a stream of wax up the underside of Clint's dick, from base to tip. 

Clint gasped in a breath and Phil tensed, ready to grab the cold wet towel that was still near to hand. Clint's eyes drifted closed and he let out a long low sigh. 

Phil put the candle down.

"Want you to fuck me now, Phil," Clint said, his voice soft and dreamy.

"Good, because I want to fuck you. How do you want it?"

"I..." Clint took another breath, "From behind, on my hands and knees, so that you can scrape the wax off with your nails while you're fucking me."

Phil's dick twitched at the thought, and Clint felt it and smiled.

"Glad to see you're into that."

"Yes. I'm going to let you move at your own pace, OK? Tell me when you're ready."

"Ummhmmm." Clint stretched his arms above his head, the first time he'd moved since Phil had asked him to keep still. Then he flexed his abs, cracking some of the wax and smiling as the skin tingled. Slowly, he curled his legs up and rolled onto his side, then got his knees under himself. 

"Take the plug out as soon as you're ready," he said, looking over his shoulder at Phil who was moving onto his knees and reaching for a condom packet.

"Be right with you," Phil said. He had done enough reading on BDSM sex, and more importantly he knew Clint Barton well enough, that he shuffled up the bed on his knees so that his thighs touched the back of Clint's, keeping the physical connection between them while he rolled the condom on and added more lube. 

"Hmmmm. That feels good," said Clint.

"Good. Ready?"

"Yeah."

Phil grasped the base of the plug and carefully eased it out of Clint's body, put it aside, and positioned his cock at Clint's hole. Clint rocked back on his hands and knees, pressing himself against Phil's cock. Phil pushed forward a little, letting the head of his cock dip between Clint's cheeks. 

"More. Want you. Now, Phil, please."

Phil took hold of Clint's hips and pressed forward, sinking slowly into his body.

"Yeah. So good. Fuck me Phil. Want to feel you fuck me."

Phil ran his hands over Clint's back, petting and soothing him, before sliding them down to his chest, and pausing.

"Yeah. Phil, do it. Fuck me and scratch me. Want you to."

"OK."

Phil started to fuck Clint with long deep strokes, at the same time scratching lightly at Clint's chest from the top near his collarbone, pulling off flakes of wax and scraping his blunt fingernails across the sensitized skin. Clint bucked under him.

"God. Yes. More. Fuck me. Fuck me hard Phil."

Phil did. He snapped his hips against Clint's, and scraped his nails down Clint's chest across his sensitized nipples. Clint howled. Phil pounded him faster and harder. Clint yelled,

"Yes. Yes. Phil. Fuck. Yes."

Phil let himself go. After being entirely focused on Clint for most of the evening, now he was taking what he wanted and needed, fucking Clint hard and fast and deep, moving one hand to his hip to steady his own powerful thrusts, and the other to Clint's dick.

The wax on Clint's dick had already flaked off when Clint rolled over and got up on his knees, but the strip where it had been was still red and sore, and when Phil's fingers curled lightly around it, Clint howled. 

"God. Phil. I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come so hard. Yes. Fuck yes."

Phil felt Clint's ass spasm around him, and he fucked Clint through it, letting the tightness pull him to the brink. He gripped Clint's hips with both hands, and snapped his hips harder and faster until he roared out his own release. 

Phil dragged in two long breaths and slid his hands up Clint's back, stroking gently.

"Clint, you OK?"

"'m great." 

"You sure are," Phil eased himself out slowly, quickly dealt with the condom, and then crawled up the bed next to Clint, who had dropped his head onto his arms, but was still on his elbows and knees. "Ready to lie down?"

"Yeah." Clint eased his knees back and flopped onto his side, looking at Phil with eyes that were still a little glassy. 

Phil laid one hand on his cheek and kissed him softly. Clint smiled up at him,

"That was wunnerful."

"Good. I'm glad. I enjoyed it too."

"I'll say. I'm gonna be walking a little funny tomorrow." 

Phil's brow knit in concern. "I'm sorry, was I too...?"

"You were great Phil. I loved it. I love it when you're hard and rough with me, you know that. I love it when you don't hold back, when I can feel your strength and your power."

Phil stroked Clint's cheek, "God, Clint, what you do to me." He glanced down Clint's body, looking at the red marks and the little bits of wax that were still clinging here and there. "How does it feel? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. It stings a little, but it feels good. Like when your ass is sore from a good hard fuck." Phil nodded. That was one kind of pain that he definitely understood enjoying.

Phil kissed the side of Clint's face, and Clint turned his head to capture Phil's lips in a long, slow kiss.

"Gonna sleep a bit now. Love you."

Phil gathered Clint carefully into his arms, smiling as Clint snuggled into his favourite spot with his head on Phil's chest.

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
